


The Probable Adventures of Alya and Nino

by ImSorry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, animan - Freeform, i mean its a noble cause but they deserve their own lives, i need more alya/nino interactions that don't surround getting their besties together, this is what i'd like to think happened in the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorry/pseuds/ImSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a headcanon about what happened when Alya and Nino were trapped in the cage during Animan and I wanted to explain it to my friend.  But then I got carried away and this mess happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Probable Adventures of Alya and Nino

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a possible conversation that no one asked for I am sorry

"You'll be safe in here!" Ladybug called to Alya as she slammed the cage door.

"What? No!" Alya ran to escape the cage, but it was too late. The turned to face the boy who she had quite literally been thrown into this situation with.

Nino waved nervously.

Alya sighed and looked around the cage for an escape while thinking out loud. "Where did Marinette run off to this time?" She placed a hand on her head and sighed. "I can't believe she ditched me again!"

Nino laughed and said "I feel ya dude, my man Adrien ran off at the sight of trouble again. The guy's nice, but he can't take much stress."

Remembering that she had to talk up her bestie to her crush's best friend, Alya immediately backtracked. "No, knowing Marinette she's probably saving a cat out of a tree so it doesn't get trampled!" Actually, when she thought about it, that sounded pretty Marinette. She was still going to kill her later.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," Nino replied, smiling widely. "Because she's so kind, and heroic, and cares so much for other people, she's just the perfect -" the boy quickly remembered where he was and tried to recover his composure. "Ah I mean she's cool yeah."

Alya laughed. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on Marinette!"

"Ah! Well like… the thing is… um…"

If she hadn't just sat in the bushes listening to this very boy declare his love for her, Alya might think this awkwardness was based on a different crush. She spun around to face the teen as she remembered that moment. "Wait a second!" She interrupted Nino's incoherent babbling. "Did you say Adrien ditched you earlier? But he wasn't here!"

Nino resumed his incoherent babbling. "Well, he wasn't! He was just, you know… Nearby… Talking to me in an earpiece and coaching me throughout the conversation… So I wouldn't screw up… Like I'm doing right now…"

The girl snorted. "Wow, they really do think alike."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Both teens looked decidedly away from each other, each reprimanding themselves for their own lack of subtlety.

After a moment, it was Nino's turn for a revelation. "Wait, how did you know Adrien wasn't there? You weren't there either!"

It was Alya's turn to incoherently babble. "Oh! Well, I was… On my way… And you know how Marinette is always messaging me! We are in like constant contact. Actually, I should be texting her right now!" Alya quickly pulled up her phone and began to draft a text to her bestie.

"But she didn't have her phone out,” Nino recalled, narrowing his eyes.

Alya sighed. "… Okay fine, I was coaching her through an earpiece too."

Nino jumped up excitedly. "Woah! She was that nervous to see me?"

Realizing her mistake, Alya quickly went back to praising her friend. "Well I mean she thought Adrien would be there, and you know how she can't get out a word around him. Otherwise, she would have been fine."

Nino deflated slightly. "Oh… I hadn't noticed that…"

Realization suddenly dawned on Alya. "Aaand you weren't actually there to talk about me, were you?"

Nino remembered that Alya had heard their conversation and feigned innocence. "What? Where would you get that idea?"

"I'm a reporter, Nino." She looked at him pointedly. "It's my job to read between the lines."

"And jump to conclusions." The boy huffed in what he hoped looked like indignation, but upon seeing that the red head was not budging decided to drop the act. "Okay yeah. I was trying to ask Marinette out. I just panicked because she's so! Amazing!"

"Nino…" Alya tried to interject, but the kid was on a roll.

"And I know I'm not as cool or model-y as Adrien, but I figured maybe I have a shot you know? She's nice and down to earth and always looks out for the underdog!"

"Nino!" The boy was pulled back from his trip to cloud nine. Alya sighed again. She was beginning to resent the protector of Paris for putting her in such an awkward position. "Look… I'm going to tell you this because you're a really friendly guy, and you have to SWEAR you won't say a word to anyone ever for as long as you live."

"I can totally keep a secret dudette." Nino crossed his heart and held up a three finger salute.

For a moment Alya considered just letting this goofball figure it out himself. But that could be devastating, not to mention that it would ruin her best friend's chances at love during their school career. That girl owed her more than she could ever know. Alya shook her head and looked up at boy waiting patiently in front of her. "Okay, I don't know how to break this to you lightly but… Marinette has been head over heels in love with Adrien almost as long as I've known her, and it's pretty unlikely that she's getting over it anytime soon."

Nino blinked. "I probably should have seen this coming…"

He sat down as his companion rushed on to do damage control.

"Well, it's not that there's anything wrong with you!" Alya paced around the cage, trying to come up with the best possible responses. "You're really cool, and she loves talking to you! But the crush happened before she got to know you and it's sort of stuck."

Nino laughed, placing his hands on the sides of his head. "Man, I had a worst case scenario in my head for this date but this!" He threw his hands out imitating an explosion.

"It kind of caught her by surprise too," Alya admitted as she sat next to her friend. "Who knows, maybe seeing that Adrien isn't the superhero she painted him to be will change her mind."

"What? Not the superhero she – You mean earlier?" This time, Nino had to backtrack to defend his friend's honor. "Oh no, that's not what I said earlier at all. He just needed cheese."

Alya blinked. "What."

Nino laughed at the rare look of complete bewilderment on her face. "Okay don't say anything but when he gets stressed out he eats like a ton of Camembert and it calms him down. Whenever an Akuma attacks he just runs off to get his bearings and probably scarf down loads of smelly cheese."

Alya burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "Is that why he always smells weird?" Nino nodded, prompting another set of giggles. "This is incredible!"

Nino played with the brim of his hat. "Dude I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything about it. I can't believe I did that to my best friend."

"No, please continue humanizing him to me I've spent so much time hearing Marinette put him up on a pedestal! I won't repeat a word don't worry."

"Well I mean it happens like all the time." Nino leaned back, finally getting comfortable with his temporary cell mate. "That dude is always disappearing to find cheese. It's actually concerning."

"My girl Marinette is always shoving cookies in her purse!" Alya laughed again. "I'm like girl! You live in a bakery! And she thinks I don't notice! It's so funny."

"Oh wow!" Nino exclaimed, beginning to catch her infectious laughter. "Maybe they are perfect for each other!"

Alya calmed down a bit as she considered this. "I mean they're always late to class and constantly just running off with weird explanations."

"Yes! Last week Adrien was going to check out my music video at lunch, and he said he had to go to the infirmary because he ‘stubbed his shoulder walking down the stairs'"

Alya turned to directly face her companion. "You make music videos?" she asked.

The DJ did his best to look humble. "Well not like anything fancy but yeah sometimes."

"I didn't know you sang!"

"Oh no no no I don't! But I have sick mixes on my boards, and I put like cool videos of Paris over them. It's just a way of sticking out in this crazy music world, y'know?" At this point, Nino realized that he had a ridiculously proud look on his face and decided that acting was not his calling.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Alya asked, kindly ignoring the pretentiousness of the last comment.

"Uh what now?"

"I take a lot of videos for my Ladyblog, but I can't really do much with them besides putting them together," Alya explained. "If I could have edited videos up it would really take my blog to the next level!"

"Dude! I could totally help with that! I could even edit the videos for you since you're so busy shooting them all."

"No way, you would do that?"

"Well yeah, the editing is kind of relaxing, to be honest. This city is weird now."

"Tell me about it! It's perfect for blog content, though."

The two continued talking about logistics and theories and pretty much anything else they could think of as they realized that they had a lot more in common than either would have guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I know this isn't the best thing ever I just wanted to get myself back in the swing of things before I got started on a p big AU piece (this is the first fanfic I have written in six years and it's for a children's cartoon kill me)  
> Anywho I'll probably go back and rewrite this when I'm bored so any constructive criticism would be more than welcome!  
> Again I am so sorry


End file.
